


Don't take papa away.

by Chemistry1089



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Children, Gen, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemistry1089/pseuds/Chemistry1089
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella Stilinski  was nine years old. She had brown eyes and brown hair. She liked to dress like a boy because she didn't like to be girly. You see her mama had magical powers but her mama  left when she was two years old .  She never told her papa about it  that she could read minds. But When  her  best friend Florian Whittemore came over for the first time and when his papa came over to pick him up. Her papa smiled again. It was the first time She saw her papa smile again. And her papa was  sad after her mama left. Her papa  smiled when She was around to because she reminded him of her mama. Even mister  Jackson said she looked like her mama  but something was weird about mister Jackson. When he came over to her house and she looked into his mind he was always thinking about her papa. But why was her  papa not wearing clothes in mister Jackson's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't take papa away.

Stella Stilinski was nine years old. She had brown eyes and brown hair. She liked to dress like a boy because she didn't like to be girly. You see her mama had magical powers but her mama left when she was two years old . She never told her papa about it that she could read minds. But When her best friend Florian Whittemore came over for the first time and when his papa came over to pick him up. Her papa smiled again. It was the first time She saw her papa smile again. And her papa was sad after her mama left. Her papa smiled when She was around to because she reminded him of her mama. Even mister Jackson said she looked like her mama but something was weird about mister Jackson. When he came over to her house and she looked into his mind he was always thinking about her papa. But why was her papa not wearing clothes in mister Jackson's mind. So She told Florian. Florian was a werewolf so he was super cool and he didn't have a mom to. He was the same age as Stella and he had blue eyes and blond hair. He knew everything and when she told Florian , he said that maybe his papa wanted to hurt her papa. So She spoke to her papa after school. Her papa was doing the dishes when she approached him. 

" Papa will you believe me if I said I had powers? " 

" Stella you're nine now. Magic isn't real. " 

" But I do have powers. I also know that mister Jackson is a werewolf and so is Florian."

" Okay you have my attention. " 

" Papa I can read minds. When I read mister Jackson's mind he was thinking of hurting you. Florian told me."

" Jackson won't hurt anybody and what did you see ? " 

" You still don't believe me! I saw you without your clothes in his head and he was touching you ! And he will hurt you! I'm telling Derek! " She ran into her room . She saw her papas face turned red when She told him what she saw in mister Jackson's head. She knew that mister Jackson was no good even if he was Florian's papa. 

"Stella open the door. I believe you ." 

"I don't want anyone to hurt you papa . Don't worry I won't let him hurt you. " Mister Jackson will take her papa away and hurt him. She will tell Derek to help her because Derek always believed her and She loved Derek. Derek will be her husband when she grows up. She didn't tell Florian that because Florian liked her . She snuck out the window and went to Derek's house. His house wasn't far and when she got there Derek gave her cake. She almost forgot to tell him what was happening because of the cake. The thing about Derek was she couldn't read his mind that's why he will be her husband when she grows up.

" Look here twerp your dad's worried sick so go home. " 

" But I already told you mister Jackson will hurt my papa. You have to do something ! "

" I already talked to your dad on the phone. Besides Jackson won't hurt your papa I promise. Now go home . " 

" But I want to stay with you." 

" Your dad will be sad if you don't go to him. Do you want him to be jealous of me? " 

" Even if you will be my husband one day. I still love papa the most. " 

" See you twerp. " 

"Thanks Derek. " 

When She got home She saw Mister Jackson eating her papas lips. She knew he wanted to hurt her papa. 

" No ! Don't hurt my papa! " She started to cry because Jackson will take her papa away . Just like that other man took her mama away. She grabbed her shoes and threw it at mister Jackson. 

" Please mister Jackson don't hurt my papa. He's all I have. Please please mister Jackson don't hurt my papa. Please don't eat my papa. I will be Florian's wife just don't take papa away! " She started to hit Mister Jackson with her fist. 

" Stella Jackson won't hurt me. Come here now papa won't go away. " Her papa picked her up and hugged her and mister Jackson patted her back. 

" I won't eat your papa because I love your papa . Okay kid? " 

" Really you won't eat my papa? But Florian said you will hurt him. And and and Florian is is is always right. " She didn't know why but She couldn't stop crying when She thought her papa was going to go away. 

" I will talk to Florian so don't cry anymore. I won't hurt your papa. " 

" And I am not that weak you know. " 

" Promise? " She hugged her papa so hard that she almost couldn't let go. 

" I promise . " Mister Jackson pinky promised with her. 

" Don't don't be mad at Florian or he he won't play with me anymore. " 

" I won't tell. And Stiles I'll see you tomorrow." Mister Jackson bit her papas lips again. But he wasn't eating her papa.

When She was about to go to sleep. She wondered why mister Jackson did that to her papa and She remembered that it's called kissing. Kissing someone meant you love them . That was what Florian said. Was that why Florian touched her lips to? Then that means she could also kiss Derek.


End file.
